Love Together
by SweetandWritten
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots of Harry Potter couples. They can be both canon and AU. Please suggest more!
1. Chapter 1

The little bundle in her arms made a slight, surprised, noise. The child squealed loudly again and those brown eyes began to search for someone or something.

"It's alright dear. Dada will be home soon." A woman consoled gently.

The baby stopped crying but stared at a doorway, still looking. The woman rubbed the baby's back in calm motions.

After a few minutes, a man appeared. He gazed fondly at the woman and baby.

"Oh! Thank goodness, you are home! She wouldn't stop crying for you." She seemed relieved that he was home.

"What can I say? She's just fond of her Daddy, Hermione." The man grinned and took the baby into his own arms.

"Of course, she is Harry." Hermione shook her head laughing slightly.

Harry smiled down at the baby, and spoke in a soft and soothing tone to her. "Hey Aisling. Have you been good for Mummy today?"

Aisling giggled and grinned up at Harry. Then she let out a screech.

"My word. Aisling Lily Potter you are quite vocal today." Hermione grinned and leaned forward to kiss Aisling's nose.

That night proceeded like any. Hermione asked Harry about his day while cooking dinner. Harry fed Aisling and got her ready for bed. Until dinner was ready, he taught her to stack blocks. When the oven alarm went off Aisling was tucked into bed.

Harry helped Hermione carry the food over to the table. Harry got out a wine bottle and began to pour a glass for each of them. He had filled one when Hermione stopped him.

"Something wrong Herm?" he inquired.

"You know wine is bad for the baby Harry." Hermione told him in the way someone would remind a small child.

"Bb-baby?" he asked shakily.

"Oh yes. We'll have another squealing child in about thirty weeks." Hermione smiled and kissed Harry.

"That's brilliant!" Harry grinned, "I've always wanted a big, loving, family!"

Hermione just nodded, still smiling. She took a bite of her dinner before standing up and running to the loo. Harry sighed and ran after her. The one part of pregnancy he could do without. Morning sickness. He rubbed her back and talked about colors for the nursery. It was far too early of course but it would distract her.

Through the next few months the two laughed through the fun pregnancy side effects. Morning sickness was quite a pain while it lasted. After that Harry enjoyed preparing food according to Hermione's cravings. In the last trimester, a tired Hermione balanced a now, year-and-a-half old Aisling.

It was all worth it October 17th when Aisling grinned at her new baby sister.

"Aisling, this is your baby sister… Catherine Margaret Potter!" a tired Hermione smiled.

"I luvvy you Caferwin!" Aisling exclaimed.

That was all the small family needed. To be able to love together was all that was need for their happiness.

A/N: Hello everyone! I disappeared for a long while but I have what I hope is a sufficient explanation. A year ago I began to have awful pain in my ankle. Doctors could not find any reason for it. I was in a boot for nine months and for five of them I couldn't walk. I was even in a cast! I finally had surgery which fixed the issue. Because of the meds I had stomach issues too. I'm just now beginning to feel better. I think my writing has improved!

IMPORTANT: Please suggest more couples for me to write one shots for. This will be a collection.

Stay,

SweetandWritten


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got a response I wasn't expecting so I wrote more! AU but different from previous chapter! I don't think I can update daily all the time but I wanted to today!

"Honestly Tori." A blonde man muttered "you make it sound as if I only care about work. You know very well I adore you."

"Of course, I do. I'm just saying that it wouldn't kill you to spend more time with your wife, Draco." Tori replied.

Man and woman eyed each other, arguments festering in both minds. Arguments had seemed abundant these last few weeks. Astoria, or Tori as she preferred, had found many ways to complain to her husband about things that had bothered her immensely.

"You're right as always dear. I… I just want to change things. The name, no, our name, has been harder to live with in recent years. I wish that I could make it better for you. I love you. All I want to do is spend my life with you. I want to be a family. Together. Always." Draco blushed as he revealed his emotions.

Tori smiled. It wasn't often that Draco Malfoy revealed his emotions about anything. He was rather egotistical. That was a rather unfortunate side-effect of growing up in a blood oriented house. Tori wished that her children didn't have to grow up like that. She had her own memories, and she wouldn't wish it on anyone.

Tori thought in her mind that she soon would have to reveal the secret that she had been keeping from him. She wasn't very open and it didn't help that she wasn't sure what Draco's response would be.

"Er. Love… I have something to tell you. I'm just not sure how. It isn't bad, but it would change things." Tori confessed.

"Astoria Aphrodite Malfoy, you can tell me anything. I love you." Draco replied forcefully.

"I know! And I love you. Do you think you have enough love to share with one more?" Tori asked.

"Of course." He said before realization hit, "You can't mean a child?"

"I do. I'm thirteen weeks pregnant. I admit I was nervous to tell you. I wasn't quite sure how you'd respond." Tori blushed.

"I'm immensely happy! This child we can raise with proper values of love instead of hatred and thoughts of conquering all." Draco grinned.

Tori leaned in and kissed him. This reaction was her hope of course, but one always had to be prepared for other options. That was the one pureblood ideal she planned to impart on her children.

"Well, now that that is settled, we can go and have more fun." Draco whispered.

He grabbed her hand and led the way to the bedroom. They enjoyed themselves and were now laying comfortably next to each other.

"I think that we should talk about names. Daphne said that couples always have disputes about them." Tori informed him.

"Alright. It would have to be two lists. We don't know what they are yet. Did you want to name them after someone?"

"No, at least not a given name. Perhaps a middle name. I was extraordinarily close to my mother and she passed my sixth year. Though it could easily be a boy." Tori replied.

This conversation came through many times through the next few months. Per old Greengrass and Malfoy tradition, the couple didn't find out the gender of the baby.

It was quite late at night when Astoria felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She shoved Draco's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. However, he just groaned a rolled over.

"Aguamenti" she whispered.

Water splashed his face and he sat up quickly. He looked around in mild alarm before his eyes settled on his smirking wife.

"What on earth?" he started.

"Oh, it's nothing really, just the BIRTH of your child." Tori growled.

"I'm sorry love. I'll call the healer." Draco told her as he rushed to the fireplace.

It was many hours of struggle before a bundle in a yellow blanket was in her arms. Draco stood next to her bed smiling down at the little face.

"Well hello there. Welcome to the world Corrine Magdalene Malfoy." Draco smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years passed and this bright-eyed baby girl grew up. Corrine, or Cori as she personally liked, aged as the apple of her father's eye. She was an older sister to two others.

Cori was three years old when her sister, Ivana Aurelia, was born. Cori taught Ivana to read and was closer to her than the youngest child. Ansel Abraxas was five years younger than Corrine and two years younger than Ivana.

All of the children were anxiously waiting for their letter. Corrine, of course, received her's first.

At the station Cori made eye contact with a shy boy named Albus.

Her father groaned as Corinne Magdalene's story began.

A/N: I received some much love for this story! I'm so happy y'all liked it. I used Rcik's suggestion as I already had a few things planned for their storyline.

Review Responses

Rcik: Thank you for your suggestion. I hope you enjoy this storyline for them.

Blade-King: Thank you for the review! I wasn't sure how people would feel about it. I definitely will write something with that.

Ikuni Hattori: Thank you too! I hope you enjoy this as well!


End file.
